


Cat And Mouse

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [162]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the song Cat And Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cat And Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Cat And Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_All I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_All I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_You said, you said that you would die for me…_

___

Sam gripped his duffle bag tightly as he walked out and away from the motel.

He could still here John’s voice in his head, which only made Sam continue his journey of leaving the hunting life behind.

“Sammy! Sammy, please!” He hear from behind him. Sam stopped, hearing Dean’s voice but he didn’t turn around.

“What Dean?” Sam asked.

“Come on, man…you know Dad didn’t mean that back there…”

“Really? Cause it sounded pretty clear to me.” Sam snapped.

Dean quieted down, taking deep breaths.

“Sam, we need you.” Dean said, quietly.

“No you don’t. You and Dad can keep doing what your doing. I won’t get in the way. I won’t stop you.”

“Sam-”

“No, Dean. I’m going to Stanford.”

“Sammy…I need you. Don’t leave me. Sam…I need you too much.”

“No. You don’t need me, Dean.” Sam said, glancing back to see his brother, staring with big, hurt eyes. “I’m not changing my mind. I’m leaving. And I’m not coming back.”

“Come on, Sam…”

“Don’t bother Dean. Seriously. Don’t.” Sam said, turning away and walking away from Dean.

“Sam! Sam, just think about what you’re doing!” Dean called.

“I have Dean!” Sam called back. “And this is what I want.”

Dean watched Sam turn down the road, and walk away.


End file.
